The House of Frogs and Knives
by Bizarrchitect
Summary: A storm outside and Fran forgets to lock up one window. BelFran
1. Part 1

The House of Frogs and Knives

In the quiet room of the Varia's newest member there was a faint light produced by a half spent candle. The storm outside knocked out all power lines leaving rooms without light and creeping shadows. Most were expecting the back-up lights to be on by now, walking around the dark hallways was unpleasant and there was a slight ominous feeling. Like the feeling you have when you're about to be jumped.

The minute Fran had realized that there was a power outage he went over to his door and windows to make sure they were all locked. No knowing what kind of things came out during dark storms, while thunder roared and rain poured down. The pitter-patter on the glass would've been soothing if it were lighter, but this hard and angry rain made him weary to sleep.

"Just a few more hours I suppose," he quietly lay in bed. The degrading frog hat seemed to stare at him from the other side of the room. He turned his head away in favor of the dark rain clouds outside.

As the new guardian of mist, it was his duty to wear the hat.

'Just because I'm not…'

Fran let his bitter thought linger. In truth, just because he was himself and not the former guardian, he was always given the short end. He practically lived on the short end.

He'd heard that Belphegor had gotten along with _him_. To the point that it made him jealous, he was the "UN-cute kohai", as the Storm Guardian liked to say. He didn't even like Bel.

The rain had gotten stronger as did the wind, lightning flashed in the sky much more frequently. It was moving slow, but getting closer. Fran looked over at the door tiredly; the candle flickered in the corner of his eye. It would be best if he got a new one, he thought.

Lussuria was lucky, having a mission. He was away from the dark mass of angry clouds.

It kind of fit. The corresponding members were all here. Xanxus, the expansive sky. Squalo, the rain that fell to the ground and wet the Earth. Mosca, gone and in need of repair for the longest time was the dark clouds. Levi was the lightning and Bel…

Bel the final result.

He didn't fit in, where's the mist?

Lussuria would come back and the sun would come out tomorrow. He didn't fit in.

If Mammon were here, tomorrow there'd be morning mist. But not him.

He didn't care, it hardly mattered. He walked over to the oak door of his closet and opened it carefully. It was nights like these that something would pop out of it and throw a knife at him. That's the whole reason he locked up. He didn't want another incident with the fake prince. Thankfully the closet was vacant; he reached in and grabbed the labeled box. The other candle still had some life in it.

He walked over to his bed and put the candles together, one started the other and the room was much brighter. Light extended to the corners of the room lighting up the foreboding darkness.

Fran sat at the edge of his bed. He looked to the door again making sure nothing unwanted let itself in.

He lay down and listened to the sounds that floated from outside.

It was distant, but Squalo's signature "VOOOOIIIII," could be heard through the thunder. Xanxus must've thrown him out in the rain. "Were a mutt like you belongs," it was like he could hear what their leader was thinking.

Thunder he wished there were a Thunder Guardian. He would occupy that spot in an instant. Be connected to the rest of the storm.

Then again… could they be called Guardians? Xanxus was not the Ninth son.

He could think of another in almost the same situation. Blood correspondent, but not first in line.

"Froggyyy~" Speak of the devil, Fran lightly scowled. How in the world did he get in here?

Bel stood at the foot of his bed, his fake crown shined as lightning flashed. Smile wide and gleaming in the soft light that took the room, the first candle must've died and left only the second alone in the world to deal with its monsters. He was wet and looked cold, his shirt stuck to his pale body and his skinny form. His eyes were still unseen.

"How did you get in here, I locked the door and the windows," Fran carefully pushed himself up to rest on his elbows.

"I don't care, I got in and that's all that matters Frogy," Frogy, a new pet name?

Fran gazed around his room, only his eyes moved. Closed, closed, closed… The washroom! There was a window in the washroom. He'd remember that for next time, to lock the window in the washroom. He sat up a little bit more and focused his eyes on the intruder. He still smiled like a monster going in for the kill.

"You're like a cockroach senpai," Fran knew he'd get stabbed for this. "Living through anything and finding a way in every time, no prince at all." Just like he'd predicted there was a sudden slight pain in his left arm where on of Bel's knives pierced.

Being used to the pain he didn't wince. He wouldn't allow himself to wince and let Belphegor get the benefit.

"Listen here my UN-cute kohai," Bel's smile widened. "There's nothing more I want than to stick my knives inside of your UN-cute body until I get the right reaction."

Fran tried not to shudder at the feral tone. He bit his lip instead, a little too hard though and felt the coppery taste of blood. "No ones stopping you, maybe you'll finally do away with me," he licked up the blood fast hoping that Bel didn't catch sight. "Maybe your next kohai will be cute."

As the fast as the flashing lighting outside, Bel was on top of him within seconds. Biting at his lips and licking at the blood. His clothes were cold, he was cold. It almost appeared that he was getting closer just to warm himself up. Fran parted his lips and allowed Belphegor's tongue entrance. He wasn't bold enough or brave enough to do anything other than occasionally rub his tongue on the other's. His arms never left his sides.

"It's no fun if you won't do anything," Bel pulled away. "Its ok though, I said I can get a reaction," a knife scraped underneath Fran's cotton nightshirt, he shuddered as he felt a tiny amount of blood seep.

"Still not right," the fake prince "tsk-ed."

The blonde took off his shirt and let it fall to the floor, his still-wet skin gleamed. He was pale and thin, not skeletal though. He was also scarred, years of fighting, a few were courtesy of his departed brother and some inflicted by himself out of sheer boredom and experimentation.

Too busy to notice traveling hands, the young mist guardian flinched in surprise when he felt cold hands around his waistband. Lower and lower the elastic was dragged down before he was left in only his plain white boxers. He let out a gasp as long fingers slid underneath his boxers and fondled with his now semi-hard member.

"Getting there I suppose," Bel used his other hand to discard Fran's shirt, it lay in the floor with his own now. Fran felt him pull down his boxer's next, he lay bare for the world to see.

"St-stop it fake prince," he shuddered and felt his face grow extremely hot. "I'll be forced to tell Xanxus and Squalo."

Bel laughed out lightly, "Xanxus won't care, and the stupid shark can't do anything about it." He shifted to the left and pulled out a knife. "I'll carve my name into you Frogy, my whole name in deep letters on your front side so when people see, they'll know who mutilated your body first."

Fran felt queasy as he watched Bel draw out the first line of the "B" lightly on the left side of his stomach.

"S-senpai…." He closed his eyes. Not because it hurt, but because he was being branded like cattle. He hated it and at the same time cherished the twisted attention his body was getting.

"What, not enjoying it? Maybe I should do something else," He'd gotten as far as the "Bel" of his name, enough to be known.

Belphegor slid his own pants down and his boxers followed, both were now naked and intently looking at the other. Or at least Bel seemed to be gazing down, one could never know with his eyes covered. He leaned down and captured Fran in another kiss, letting his hands rub the other's sides gently.

"Out of character for you senpai…" Fran pulled away.

"You'd rather be cut up 'cause I don't care either way."

Fran shut his mouth and re-thought what he was about to say; shaking his head he leaned up and pressed his lips to Bel's.

Their erections rubbed together and pre-cum slowly made it sleeker and hotter.

* * *

Dreaded cliff-hanger!

Ohwells….

I'll probably finish it later this week…


	2. Part 2

Thanks for reading the first part, see I'm actually really fast for this Fic because I haven't lost interest yet, I eventually will...Beut who knows, maybe I'll finish it before that happens. If you spot any mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews and I hope that Part Two of The House of Frogs and Knives is to your liking.

Warnings: M rated for a reason. Sex, swearing, slight abuse and OOC-ness for everybody.

* * *

The House of Frogs and Knives

Part 2

Sleek and hot, the room had become a furnace like the one deep in the basement of the base. Fran turned his head away from the prince and panted. He stared out the window, if only the storm would pass. He wondered if Bel would leave along with it. He closed his eyes.

Enjoyable, not really. He couldn't say that he wasn't feeling good with all the intimate touches but he wasn't really enjoying this on a spiritual basis. Belphegor was just bored, Fran considered himself lucky that the fake prince hadn't decided to use him for target practice like usual.

Bel nipped at Fran's neck leaving small red marks, the shorter boy was thankful for his uniform. A collar so he could walk around without stares and raised eyebrows.

It was pretty obvious though; who else would be so bored as to climb through a small ventilation window in someone's bathroom?

"Frogy, pay attention to me," the blonde gripped Fran's wrists and brought them above the boys head. He reached over to the other side of the bed where he had discarded the other's pants.

"It's not like I'm going to run away fake prince," Fran said as Bel tied strong knots around wrists and the wooden bedpost. Fran winced at the tightness, nothing he couldn't handle.

"No, I just don't want to be touched by commoner's dirty hands," He sneered at the body below him. "I may have been born second, but I was still born into royalty."

The Varia's storm dipped down and sunk his teeth into a bare shoulder drawing blood. He sucked and licked at it earning light moans from the smaller boy. He pulled away and stilled.

"Senpai, that's not fair," Fran's voice was shaky. He shifted his hands around to try and free them. He didn't want this at all; he didn't want the fake prince to have all the control while he lay there like a rag-doll. Fran felt his wrists going raw and looked up towards Belphegor. The blond had regained his wide smile and snickered.

"Shishishishi," He let his thumbs travel to hardening pink nubs and pinched lightly.

"Ah-Ahh, no," the mist guardian closed his eyes tightly. "Stop it!"

He was ignored though as Bel's attention went towards other places, a specific one below. He cupped squeezed Fran lightly and rubbed his thumb on the wet slit. He gazed up at the frog's face and found it scrunched up, tears forming and small whimpering noises coming with each rub. A better reaction, he thought as his grin widened and he started to pump the younger. He also started his own ministrations.

Fran's whimpers became full out moans and Belphegor found himself panting. The pleasure he was getting from touching himself coupled with the sheer enjoyment he received from Fran's moans and expressions were sending him off the edge.

He slid between Fran's legs fast and pressed the head of his member to Fran's puckered hole. The shorter one gasped out and his eyes widened.

"Just because you took so many precautions to keep me out, I won't prepare you."

The pain was worse than getting a knife thrown at him; Fran couldn't help but scream as Belphegor's full length entered deep inside of him. Something must've torn because Fran could feel blood inside of him leak out. He let the tears freely fall as he tried o accommodate the thickness inside of him.

"Poor Frogy, does it hurt that much?" Bel mocked. "It could be worse though, I could've stuck on of my knives in there in stead," Fran cringed at the though.

"You really hurt me you know," Bel continued, at the same time he pushed even further into the impossible tightness. "What did I do to deserve being locked out?"

"Bu-Bullshit s-senpai," Fran spat out amongst the pain. "Y-you should be used to this."

Belphegor's smile dropped, his face became very straight and he became still.

Fran realized that he, by chance, said something that had set the prince off. Unlike Xanxus who would be sent into a fit or Squalo who would scream out to his hearts content, Bel was different when angered. Fran didn't think that's he'd ever seen the prince ever truly angry, maybe just a bit ticked from time to time. Never had he gone completely quiet. Even when his brother had come back, Bel opted for snide remarks.

What Bel did next was surprising. The fake prince took off his worthless crown and whipped it across the room where it landed beside the degrading frog hat.

"See now my UN-cute Kohai, now we both stopped being something were not," Bel's smile still hadn't returned.

Fran up in disbelief, either Bel had completely lost it, or he was going to die.

Before Fran had the chance to say anything, Belphegor slid out and slammed back in just as fast.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

The blonde picked up one of the bloody knives he dirtied early and cut Fran's hands free. He proceeded to lick at the left one, at the now raw skin and the sensitive area of where the vein could be seen furiously pumping blood.

Fran looked up through the new tears and caught a glimpse of blue through the golden fringe. Bel's eyes were intently on him, tired and pale but beautiful.

He was more prepared for the next thrust than last time.

"Do you think little Frogy," Bel started. "That you're the only one that locks their door just to keep me out. No, no, no. A lot of these weak members think I'm going to kill them in their sleep," he lowered himself a little closer to Fran's face. "And because they all think that, I've actually killed a few of them… Just to make a point."

He slid out and slammed back in again.

"But I think you may be the only high-ranked member that actually locks their door and genuinely doesn't like me," Fran looked up at Belphegor's words.

"Well guess what," Bel's voice took a malicious tone. He leaned down just a few centimeters from Fran's ear. "I didn't like you first."

The prince slammed in and out, fast and unforgiving. Fran was close to release, as painful as it was.

Bel had begun to pant too.

The storm was just above them by now, louder than ever.

A few more thrusts and Fran came, it became sticky between them. Bel's thrusts became faster, he was also nearing. When he finally came, Fran felt a searing pain where he was sure he'd been torn.

Belphegor collapsed on him as he pulled out and turned over. Still breathing heavily he looked away from Fran and towards the window. Both lay there panting, never looking at each other. It felt like an eternity but the storm seemed to be passing. Thunder and lighting had more time in between; the rain was still hard though. By morning it would all clear up and only the aftermath would remain. Puddles and moist air, maybe a few power lines out and trees fallen.

Bel was first to move, he turned his head to look at the spent young man beside him. His smile was still gone without a trace of it ever being there. Fran tried his best not to look over to the fake prince. He couldn't hold back the thought…

Bel was not a prince, with his family gone he wasn't even royalty. More like a faint passing memory of a grand castle and a regal family. Belphegor was just a commoner like all the rest, like Fran was.

Fran felt like he had ended a dynasty. Chances that Bel would go back to his old self in the morning were at one hundred percent, without a doubt. But he saw this Bel, and this Bel will always remember that he dropped the mask one in front of his "UN-cute kohai."

He'll hate Fran even more now. Deeply.

Fran tried to put up a brave face and slowly turned to face his senpai.

'Now or never…'

Bel's eyes were in plain sight; he didn't even try to cover them. Fran noted that they looked much more tired than before but at the same time accomplished.

"Senpai… I-," He was cut off.

"Don't forget to make sure you've completely locked up next time, wouldn't want me to get in again…"

Fran fully turned and ignored the pain from his behind; he wore a concerned look on his face. Bel turned to look up at the ceiling, his eyes closed.

"Senpai, I don't dislike you…"

"I don't care and in the end it won't make a difference," Bel's voice held indifference. "I don't like you."

Bel swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. He reached for his pants and shifted inside of them quickly. They were still wet but his room was only a few hallways down, he'd take a shower when he got back. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. Without sparing another glance he left Fran's room quietly.

Fran stood up as best he could, he was sure that the immense pain would last for hours. He limped to the door and locked it. Not for the same reasons as last time though. Just to make sure that no one would come in to see him and his pathetic sore ass. He made sure to lock the bathroom window next. He found the unpleasant surprise that Bel left behind, The window was left open and rain had accumulated to form a large puddle on the floor. To tired to properly clean it, the mist guardian flung a towel on the floor to absorb most of the water. He'd have to remember that so he wouldn't trip in the morning.

The candle had gone out ages ago, despite the pain, he walked to the closet to get a new one.

Only when he had lit it had he seen the amount of blood that stained the white blood sheets. Belphegor had done a number on him. He felt sick just by looking at it. Blood from the knife wounds coupled with the blood that seeped out when Bel had torn his insides.

'_Bel left his knives… and his shirt…'_

He'd probably want those back Fran thought as he gathered the belongings and set them on the table…

'_His crown.'_

Now that was one object that Bel would come back personally for. Probably in the morning he'd take it to the storm guardian's room. Bel would want it back before anyone could see him without it.

He glanced at his own hat next. A kind of twisted memory of Mammon's frog more or less. The cartoon eyes mocked him as they stared blankly, he turned it away. Bel liked Mammon.

Fran debated if he should return the items himself now, he was sure Belphegor hadn't gone to bed. He probably went to get washed up first. He decided that he would, even with the soreness. He put on a different pair of pajamas after cleaning himself up and gathered the prince's things. He trudged down the hallways hoping that Bel hadn't gone to sleep, he'd get impaled if he woke the other up.

Once he got to the heavy set doors he gently knocked and waited for an answer.

Sure enough he was right when thinking Bel was awake, he opened the door with new pants on and a towel resting on his head.

Fran held up the belongings and waited for them to be taken.

The knives and shirt were tossed inside the room. The crown on the other hand was taken to the back and dropped unceremoniously onto an old scratched up table. Fran took this time to notice the deep marks his nails left on Belphegor's back, angry and red. They must've been painful, there were many.

He turned and started to limp back to his room.

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIII!" As soon as Squalo's voice sounded off, the lights flickered back on.

"Why the hell are you limping like you just got it up your ass!?" Always the polite one…

Fran turned slightly and looked up to the white-haired man, he had one of those crazy-mocking smiles. They must be contagious, Fran dreaded the day he'd pull one too.

"Not every one can hide it like you can," Fran said indifferently. "But then again, you've had years or practice."

"VOOOOOIII! YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

Fran ignored him to avoid any further stabbing; he leaned onto the wall for support.

Fran hadn't even gotten to his bed before passing out on the floor. He spent the rest of the night curled into a ball, cold and unconcerned.

He left the door unlocked.

* * *

Author's Note….

Oh man, that's "lemon" sucked… It was the first time I've ever written something like this. I actually think Bel's to OOC, I enjoy writing him because he's fun but… I don't know… Fran's also pretty fun to write, has his hair color been reveiled yet?

So anyway, I may write a companion piece to this later on (no it's not done yet). For Xanxus and Squalo, cause you know something happened there… Kukukuku….

I re-read the first part and realized how many errors I made, I can't promise this ones better though. I'm a jerk-ass when it comes to revision.

So anyway, tell me what you think of it…

Good, bad, pumpkin?

This is honestly one of the longest chapters of anything I've ever written, I think I may have dragged on some points that didn't need dragging. But my teacher said I have to be more descriptive in my work (No, my teacher didn't read this D:). Please review and THANKS FOR READING. Stay tuned for the next part coming soon.


	3. Part 3

Last chapter, part, whatever. It sucks so….

* * *

The House of Frogs and Knives

Part 3

"_Senpai, I don't dislike you…"_

"_I don't care and in the end it won't make a difference," Bel's voice held indifference. "I don't like you."_

The faint sound of morning filled Fran's ears, birds chirping and the wind blowing softly. He turned to face the ceiling, he was still on the floor. Supposedly he was too tired to make it all the way back to the bed so he settled for the burgundy carpet and lived off the cold current in the room. He'd catch a cold for sure. It was the fake prince's entire fault in the first place. Climbing through the window just to harass the newest member of the Varia. Fran looked back at it and a small smile formed on his tired face.

It was laughable actually. Imagine Belphegor in the cold rain climbing through a small window. What could've possibly possessed anyone to do that? Ever?

Fran lifted himself on his elbows and shaking, he made his way up to stand. It had been a rough night. Bel had probably forgotten it already, he was still in bed probably.

Fran decided to take a long bath and just soak for an hour. It wouldn't hurt, besides he wanted to make sure he was cleaned up.

After running the hot bath water, he lowered himself in gently. It still hurt; he cringed when the water flooded to his sides. Fran sighed as he finally sat down and let his head lean back. Aside from the occasional searing pain, it was comfortable. He sat for a few more minutes before actually lathering up. Washing away the night's activities from his body, he remembered something. His door wasn't locked.

Nobody had come in yet…

"Oh my!~"

It looks like Lussuria came back. It looks like he'd also seen the bed sheets that Fran had forgotten. The bloody ones that lay in his bed for the world to see. Just proof of how easy it was to be dominated after all. It was no secret that he wasn't the strongest, physically at least, in the Varia. He adapted illusions because they could also have deadly effects. A plus was also that there wouldn't be blood splaying about.

Another thing he didn't have in common with the rest of the Varia.

Fran sighed and sank lower until his nose and up was the only thing outside of the water. Lussuria had no sense when it came to the privacy of others, he'd eventually figure out that Fran was in the bath. Then he'd waltz in and declare that he knew what Fran did last night. Fran wondered if he should just drown now.

"FROGY~~" drowning sounded pretty good to him.

"Frogy! Who got to you?" Stupid Lussuria. Fran mumbled something as the Varia's sun walked into the small room, but all that came were bubbles to the surface of the water. His eyes focused on the soapy water he sat in, choosing to further ignore the question he blew some more bubbles. Lussuria looked at the younger man and crossed his arms.

"Come now, was it really that bad that you don't even want to talk about it?" Lussuria grinned.

"Well… It wasn't Xanxus, 'cause then you couldn't move. Squalo's out because Xanxus keeps him on a short leash… Levi's still waiting for that 'special' moment with Xanxus that will never happen and I was out of the country…" Lussuria's grin widened, was he bent on imitating the fake prince? "It was Bel wasn't it?~~"

'_No shit,'_ Fran thought sourly to himself. _'Who else would actually give me that much __bad__ attention?'_

Fran lifted his head and turned it to face the other. He kept his eyes in check and focused, glowering.

"Can you leave?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes~" But Lussuria didn't leave.

It wasn't really a question.

This was one of those special times that Fran permitted himself to use his illusions on his comrades. He wasn't a barbarian like the rest of them; he didn't see the logic of attacking someone who was on your side. It boggled him why some of the Varia did it, not so much Belphegor because he demonstrated himself that he was a nutter. So Fran didn't hold back. Lussuria shrieked as he clasped at his face.

"Pimples!" The sun guardian wailed. "No!"

It was enough to send Lussuria running.

'_How shallow,'_ Fran scrubbed at himself. He left trails of red where he tried to get rid of skin all together, the stung as he felt soap enter his pours.

Once he was finally finished with his bath, he gingerly stood up in the large basin and shivered as he felt the cold air. Grabbing two towels and wrapping one around his waist and the other around his shoulders, he reached in to drain the bath. It almost felt like a great relief, watching the dirty water go down. Fran lifted the towel around his shoulders so it sat on his head. The short male then turned to leave the bathroom.

The door to his room was left wide open after Lussuria's departure. Fran got dressed with the heavy wooden doors open and for once he felt more or less safe in his room. No threat or anything, just a silent hallway.

This brought up a good question, where was everybody?

It was about eleven in the morning and there would normally be some movement. Fran walked down to the end of the hall and peered further down.

Nobody.

Bel's room was the closest, he decided. He'd walk past it and casually see if the blonde was in his room. Casually, as in not to hint that last night had happened or that he still felt twinges of pain from time to time.

He walked leisurely, his pace becoming slower as his heart beat faster. Denying that he was nervous and just a bit scared would be lying. Though, Fran was pretty sure that Bel didn't care. Last night he'd said that he didn't like Fran, maybe now he would keep away. As much as Fran told himself that it's what he wanted, he really hoped it wasn't the case.

Approaching Bel's room, Fran found that his door was open to. He glanced inside and winced. There in the center was what appeared to be a puddle of blood. Nobody was dragged out of the room, there wasn't a sign of struggle either. Fran looked at the form on the bed; Bel's palm was wrapped in what appeared to be a piece of the curtain.

The prince's head turned to face the door where Fran stood. His face broke into his trademark slasher smile.

"Froggy, its not polite to just stand at the door and look stupid."

"It's also not polite to walk into someone's room uninvited Senpai," funny, that seems to be what Bel did the other night.

The blond acknowledged this. His smile turned into a sneer.

"Why don't you do it?" He stared through golden strands of hair at the young member in front of him.

"That won't make us even Senpai," Fran looked down at his hands. He contemplated for a few seconds, trying to figure out what Bel was trying to prove. Maybe in his twisted way he was asking for some sort of forgiveness. Why would Bel want that?

Bel motioned for him to come in. Fran noticed that the blonde, despite that he got the pleasure the night before, looked pretty bad. The younger boy walked over to the king sized bed and sat on the edge, right beside the laying Belphegor. He hesitated before he gained enough courage to speak. Before he did though, he was cut off.

"I didn't really like Mammon either… Shi Shi Shi…" Bel snickered.

Fran looked startled. It looked like that was the closest that he'd ever get to a kind comment, out of the price that is. He'd known for a fact that Belphegor did like Mammon. It was like psychology, a twisted form of psychology. Fran stood up slowly, he glanced at Bel's hand and then looked away quickly.

"Stupid Senpai."

END

* * *

I don't like this dribbly excuse for a last chapter.

No, I don't know what's going on anymore. Use your imagination. :D

Well, thanks for reading I guess.


End file.
